


let's hit the road

by emptybuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Post-Time Skip, pool fluff, there are not many descriptions of how good arg oikawa looks but he is ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptybuns/pseuds/emptybuns
Summary: Oikawa's ideas are a double edged sword, yet Iwaizumi always follows him. (ft. an illegal escapade to the pool and a challenge.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 27
Kudos: 161





	let's hit the road

Iwaizumi stares blank and calmly, offering a good amount of _nothing_ with his features. It’s nothing new. On the contrary, it's better, given that he’s not frowning or looking like he’s on the verge of setting himself on fire to escape the tiring reality. The very, _very_ tiring reality of being friends with Oikawa Tooru. Even now, as he watches—glares, stares, the difference is unknown by now—Oikawa quietly moving his limbs in the water. 

They shouldn’t be here, for the pool supposedly closed hours ago, yet Oikawa is having the time of his life, swimming and screaming at the top of his lungs rather badly as the music comes out of the portable speaker he brought. Iwaizumi recognizes the songs, but he would set Oikawa on fire before letting him know that.

“Come here too, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls him, floating on his back relaxedly. “The water is so good.”

The answer comes simple and short, “No.” 

Oikawa hums and dips his body back in the water, moving towards Iwaizumi at the edge of the pool. “You’re such a party pooper, I can see you sweating from here.”

“I’m still not going to risk getting caught or something,” the other replies, stretching his arms. “If someone comes, I’m leaving you here.”

Oikawa hums, “Mean. But come on, just for a bit.” He gets closer, pressing his hands on the surface, almost touching Iwaizumi’s knees. “You won’t regret it.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “Piss off.”

“Just a small, tiny dip. Tiny as you.”

Oikawa can’t even laugh at his own joke because Iwaizumi splashes water right on his face, filling his eyes and mouth instantly. Oikawa coughs and yelps, making a whole fuss about it. 

“You’re a brute!” He whines, pushing his hair back. “Okay, okay, what about just your feet?” 

Iwaizumi tilts his head at the suggestion, which seems fairly reasonable, given the fact that the weather is indeed too hot and he could use a small, short dip. 

“Fine.”

He takes off his shoes and rolls up his jeans, soaking his bare feet into the water. Oikawa was right, it’s very nice—not that Iwaizumi will ever agree out loud with any of the crap Oikawa says. 

The man in the water smiles at him, all cheeky and full of mischief, dimples on display. Iwaizumi moves his feet and raises his eyebrow at Oikawa, who gestures underwater, probably just to feel the water pushing against his arms.

“You know, Iwa-chan, I have an idea.”

Danger, Iwaizumi’s mind screams.

“Pass.”

“You haven’t even heard it!” Oikawa now scoots over, as if he was chasing Iwaizumi. “Let’s have a swimming competition, both of us.”

“I just told you I won’t get in.” 

“You’re already in,” Oikawa pouts.

“Just my fe—”

Yeah, well, Iwaizumi really should’ve known that Oikawa was plotting this all along, yanking his feet and forcing him into the water, soaking his clothes all together without a care. Iwaizumi struggles to push his body out of the water due to the weight but when he finally does, and after a deserved gasp that fills his lungs so pleasurably with air, he looks at Oikawa splashing the water around him, laughter reaching Iwaizumi’s ears. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?”

“I want to swim with Iwa-chan,” is his apology.

Iwaizumi spits more water, “I told you I didn’t want to, now what the fuck am I going to wear?”

“I have clothes to spare,” the smile that accompanies Oikawa’s words is enough to tell him that he _did_ plan this ever since he suggested coming to the pool. “Tooru the great is always prepared for every unexpected situation!”

Iwaizumi is torn between being bewildered or irritated, so he decides to go for weary. “Unexpected my ass.”

“Now now, Iwa-chan, get out of those wet clothes and race me.”

“I’m going to deck you, how does that sound?” Iwaizumi says flatly before peeling his clothes off, not bothering to get out of the pool and throwing them away—but also because he’s staying only in boxers, and he doesn’t feel comfortable enough with Oikawa watching him in _almost_ his birthday attire. 

“Tempting, but our competition first.” Oikawa moves to one of the edges, supporting the upper half of his body out. “Free style, one lap. Whoever loses gets to do one thing the winner wants without a chance to reject any request.”

“No.”

“Nothing crazy, of course. What do you take me for, Iwa-chan?”

“I’m thinking high school, third grade, Hanamaki’s—”

Oikawa makes a face as if he drank mustard directly from the bottle before interrupting, “We promised we wouldn’t talk about that! Besides, I was blindfolded!”

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t trust your dares or challenges.” Iwaizumi wants to cross his arms, but he also wants to stay alive and not drown, so he swims closer to where Oikawa is.

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m going to win already? Glad to know Iwa-chan knows I’m superior.” Oikawa observes, narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

“You might cheat, it’s just a matter of protecting my own sanity anyway.” He shrugs, words opposed to his body ready to succumb to Oikawa’s wishes as always.

“Rude, violent, barbarian!” Oikawa grumbles, turning around and clapping his hands together. “At the count of three… One… Two… Three, go!”

Both men dive in the water, swimming to the opposite side of the pool; Iwaizumi isn’t sure as to what Oikawa would want to ask of him but he figures it’s one silly thing, like milk bread from home the next time they meet or an unhealthy amount of candies. Maybe even a crappy alien movie marathon again. He doesn’t even know what he would want to ask from Oikawa. Perhaps force him into shutting up for two hours straight, but that sounds mean and Iwaizumi is fond of listening to Oikawa ramble on and on—yet another fact that he would never disclose to Oikawa. 

As they swim and the water splashes around, the sound accompanies the song in the background, loud and filling the place with a tune that will always remind them of this moment. Being together isn’t easy for them—that Iwaizumi knows and reminds himself way too often—yet in this moment, as he pushes his body out of the water and notices that Oikawa is already out, about to sit on the edge of the pool, Iwaizumi thinks that maybe, perhaps, _probably_ , they have a chance. Iwaizumi isn’t as dense as Oikawa takes him for, and he’s very well aware of their feelings for one another—it’s not rocket science and Iwaizumi would take years listing the reasons why he’s 90% sure their relationship is far from platonic. 

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and follows Oikawa, sitting with his feet still underwater and wiping the water off his face. 

“Good race, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa declares, smiling, even if the droplets falling from his bangs end up in his upper lip. “Now, what should I ask for? Hmm…”

He pretends to ponder for a moment, crossing his arms and tapping his finger against his chin; Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and urges him to talk. 

It’s a whisper, a plea.“I want you to kiss me in the car before we go back.” 

Iwaizumi looks at him, waiting for the ‘ _got you_ ’ or ' _silly Iwa-chan_ ’ to slap him awake from the dream he’s in. However, nothing happens and they just stare at each other, waiting for either to make a move. Iwaizumi feels heat crawling up his neck, despite the refreshing sensation of the cold water still present on his body. It’s kind of a shame that the athlete can practically see the clogs working as Iwaizumi thinks, those that will never catch dust, for they are always on the move. Oikawa opens his mouth again, wanting to take back his words and ask Iwaizumi to forget the whole thing. 

“Okay.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Huh?”

“I said okay,” Iwaizumi repeats, more to himself than Oikawa. “I can’t reject your wish anyway, remember?”

The athlete nods hesitantly, lacking the confidence he had just a few moments ago when he voiced the request in the first place.

“Okay.”

They get out of the water and dry their bodies off with the towels Oikawa brought in the silence of the place, now that the speaker was saved carefully in his bag. Iwaizumi is dressed in Oikawa’s jersey—that he brought spare clothes was partially a lie, for they were Oikawa’s clothes only—and sweats, leaving the towel on his shoulders. They walk to the car still in silence, a silence that isn’t either comfortable or uncomfortable, just silence that lingers between a common occurrence or a miracle among routines. Iwaizumi stands in front of the truck and Oikawa follows suit, waiting for him to open it so he can throw the bags inside. However, Iwaizumi stays still, his back facing the other man.

“Come here.”

Oikawa obliges, walking closer until he’s between Iwaizumi’s arms, surrounded by his heat and calming presence, dropping his bag onto the floor. Their eyes meet and without further ado, Iwaizumi leans in, pressing their chapped lips together; it’s a warm sensation, a calm first time, a wonderful reunion. In the moment, it even seems ridiculous, given the many things they’ve shared throughout the years: beds, baths, food, clothes, feelings, yet a kiss seemed way out of reach, out of the line. Oikawa sighs and deepens the kiss, wanting to taste every inch of Iwa-chan, to drown in the exquisite tenderness of Iwaizumi’s hands on his hair and waist, pulling him closer, almost as if he wishes for them to fuse into a single being. 

Oikawa pulls back slightly, immediately regretting the action and missing Iwa-chan’s kiss. 

“I didn’t know Iwa-chan was such a good kisser.” He mutters slowly, gripping Iwaizumi’s arm a little tight. 

Iwaizumi chuckles in response, “You asked, I delivered.”

“Smug.”

“Just facts. Let’s go,” The athletic trainer opens the truck and throws Oikawa’s bag inside, walking to the driver’s door after that. Oikawa shakes his head and jogs to the passenger’s side, but before they get in, Iwaizumi speaks again. “Will you grant me the wish of another date with Argentina’s star setter or should I leave you here?”

“ _Another_? Iwa-chan, if you want to date me, you should do a better job with the flirting thing, you suck.” Oikawa deadpans before getting inside the car.

Iwaizumi snorts as he opens his door. “Get out of my car, then.”

“Get your ass inside and make out with me already!”

As Iwaizumi closes the door, the wet clothes inside the building are left forgotten.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> more of my fave dorks, more feelings, more love.<3
> 
> uwaah i'm so happy i can write again after not having my laptop for over a month so i hope i can come up with more things and update regularly!!:)
> 
> GOD BLESS [ROBIN](https://twitter.com/deaddrabble) for beta-reading this and being the nicest, most wonderful friend.<3 if you like sakuatsu or soukoku from bsd you should totally check out their works because they're chefs kiss! [robin's ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey)
> 
> classic ness, the title comes from a song: low tide love - tipling rock<3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! (shoutout to all my friends who keep supporting me and encouraging me to share my works, i'm incredibly thankful<3)
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dazaiology)<3


End file.
